Software applications executed in computer systems or other devices create, store, receive, or send content. Content is the data or information used in the software application. Content can be ported between applications. However, porting content from one application to another, if the applications are unrelated in function, can be a troublesome process of copying and pasting separate portions of the content from one application to another. For example, porting content between a phone system and a contacts application (e.g., Microsoft Outlook) can be very difficult. Often, the user is required to put the content into the required fields and ensure the content is optimally imported.